I'm not the only one
by Werewolf2994
Summary: Danny Fenton is having a hard time keeping his curfew, and his parents are starting to worry about him. He goes to school everyday with no changes, then a new girl, Kira, shows up with bright glowing green eyes. Can Danny be the only halfa, or is this new girl one too? Danny and his friends will have to gain her trust so they can determine if she is a threat or not.
1. The New Girl

_**DISCLAIMER**_ _ **:**_ _ **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. I only own Kira Masters.**_

 **... How is it going guys? I know i haven't posted in a while and that's cause i have been working my but off, is my first Danny Phantom Fanfiction, i hope you guys like it, i decided to write something new for once. Enjoy and let me know what you think XD**

It was a busy day fighting ghosts, and dodging teachers all day. Danny Fenton walked through his front door at 10:01 pm, only to walk right into his parents.

"Your late again Danny. What is going on with you?" Maddie asked concerned.

"Yeah young man. You have been late every day this week. Explain yourself." Jack exclaimed.

"Listen guys I didn't mean to be late, but," Danny tried to think of an easy excuse.

"No buts Danny, march your but upstairs to your room, we'll talk about this tomorrow after school." His mom said frustrated.

"Wait mom I have a movie night with Sam and Tucker tomorrow." Danny said worried.

"Well you should have thought of that before you missed curfew. Now get up to your room mister." Maddie said in her authoritative voice.

Danny didn't try to argue the matter anymore, he lowered his head and walked up to his room, and shut the door behind him.

"Man, I wish I wasn't always late on my curfew, all this ghost fighting is getting out of hand." He walked over to his bed and plopped down on it looking at the stars on his ceiling. "I wish I could tell them the truth but who knows what would happen to me." Danny sighed and continued to look at his ceiling before he knew it he was asleep.

He woke to lights shining in his face. He tried to move but his legs and arms were strapped down to a stone cold table. Danny lifted his head to see where he was and his jaw dropped. He was in his parent's lab, but why would they tie him to a table. He looked at the straps once more and noticed they were glowing a light green. He looked to his right and saw a mirror and his hair wasn't black, it was white, and he could see his jumpsuit had been ripped, revealing his bare chest. This could only mean one thing.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Danny screamed as loud as he could.

"Scream as loud as you want ghost boy no one is going to save you."

"Dad is that you?" The lights were still shining in Danny's face but he could make out the silhouette of his father. "Dad get me out of here, please."

"Stop calling me that, you're not my son." Jack appeared through the lights and looked down upon Danny. "You're lucky my wife takes interest in you, or you would have been ripped apart molecule by molecule by my Fenton Peeler." Jack walked away, and called for his wife's name.

"Maddie he's awake, now you can do your experiments on him."

Danny gulped and tried to phase threw the straps but he couldn't. He continued to struggle, as Maddie came down stairs with some food.

"Here you go honey I thought you might have been hungry after catching the ghost boy." She set the food on the table next to the portal. She then walked over to the table and looked at Danny, who was still trying to break loose. "It's not going to work, Jack and I built this table with the help of an old college of ours. He has the highest quality ghost equipment in the world. Those straps neutralize your ghost powers." She walked to Danny's left where there was a small table with lots of tools. Maddie picked up a scalpel, and pushed the small table to the side. "Now we'll just make a small incision right here." She lightly guiding the scalpel starting at the top of his chest down to his bellybutton.

"Well what are you waiting for Maddie, we need to have him gone before Jazz gets home from school." Jack pointed out.

Maddie looked at Jack. "Of course honey." She looked back at Danny. "Any last words ghost?"

At first Danny didn't say anything, he was concentrating on changing back to normal, but for some reason he couldn't. His heart was beating a million miles per hour, and he was breathing very fast. "Please change back, change back."

Maddie titled her head to the right a little. "Odd last words ghost boy. I'm going to learn a lot more about ghosts." She pushed down on the scalpel, and started cutting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny sat straight up in his bed breathing fast and sweating. He rubbed his hands over his chest, and there were no cuts. "Whew, just a nightmare." Moments later his parents were standing in his door frame.

"Danny is everything alright? We heard you screaming." Maddie said concerned.

"Where is the ghost Danny? I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule." Jack entered the room searching for a ghost.

"There's no ghost dad, and it was just a nightmare mom." Danny explained.

"Are you sure you're alright Danny? You're sweating like crazy." Maddie went to feel his forehead but Danny blocked her.

"Mom I promise I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." Danny quickly wiped his forehead and looked at his clock on his nightstand. "Guys its 3am I have school in the morning I promise I am fine."

"Ok Danny if you say so. Come on Jack let's let him sleep. Sweet dreams Danny." Maddie walked out his room and watched him as he crawled underneath his sheets and fell back asleep. She closed his door, and went to her room, worried about her son.

Danny woke to the annoying noise of his alarm clock, he rolled around and hit the snooze button, and drifted off to sleep. A couple minutes later and his phone was buzzing, he groaned but picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Danny where are you Tucker and I are waiting for you downstairs. We are going to be late for school if you don't hurry." Sam nagged.

"Maybe he had a hard night Sam, give him a break." Danny heard Tucker in the background.

"He's going to be late again, and Lancer won't be happy if he's late again." Sam forgot she was on the phone with Danny. "Come one Danny let's go." Sam listened for a second and the line was dead. She spun around on her heels, and started walking. "He just hung up in me."

Tucker was rushing after her. "Sam wait, you're just going to leave him?"

"Yes he hung up on me, I was just trying to help him not be late." Sam said angrily.

"But Sa-"

Sam turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. "Listen Tucker, if you want to wait for him then be my guest, but I'm not going to be late again because Danny can't get up in the morning." She turned back around and almost bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you are going." She was almost knocked to the ground but something caught her. She was set back on her feet, and looked up. "Oh Danny I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Sam was blushing a bit. Danny looked back at her, blushing a little as well.

"It's my fault Sam not yours, I didn't think you would turn around so fast I was going to go intangible." Danny looked into her eyes, and she looked back.

"Get a room you too." Tucker said in disgust as he walked by.

Danny snapped out of it, and looked at his friends. "How about I take us to school today, after all I am going to make us late."

"Are you sure you want to do that dude? You've had your powers for like a month, and you are still having troubles controlling them, what if you drop us?" Tucker had a little fear in his voice as he spoke.

"You'll be fine Tuck, I've been practicing my flying, just don't let go of my hand." He held out both of his hands for his friends. Sam took his right hand and Tucker took the other. "Hold on tight." He pushed off the ground with his feet and within seconds they were airborne, above all the buildings. Danny couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare he had last night. He was brought back to reality when Sam was screaming his name.

"DANNY! There is a building, pull up, we're going to crash."

"Goodbye my beautiful babies."

"Tucker we're not going to die.

Danny pulled up at the last minute and landed on the roof of the school. He didn't let go of his friends hands, he was actually gripping them tighter.

"Danny you're hurting my hand. Let go." Sam was trying to get him to release their hands, but it didn't work.

"Ouch dude, you'll have to take us to the hospital if you don't stop." Tucker exclaimed.

"Nothing is working Tuck." Sam remembered she still had the spector deflector in her backpack from the last time they had a ghost fight. She pulled it from her pack, and looked at Danny. "I'm sorry to do this to you Danny." She put the belt looking thing around her waist and it glowed green.

"AAAHHH!" Danny let go of their hands and stumbled back from them both. He looked at them and saw the spector deflector on Sam's waist. "Sam what was that for?"

"I'm sorry Danny you wouldn't let go of our hands. You were starting to crush them." Sam unbuckled the deflector, and put it back into her backpack, and walked over to Danny. "I really didn't want to do that but your grip kept getting tighter. Are you ok Danny? Did something happen after you got home last night?"

Danny blinked and thought back to the nightmare, it had felt so real he could still feel the straps across his arms and legs, and the pain of the scalpel into his chest. He blinked again and shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine, nothing happened." He heard the first bell ring for class. "We are going to be late and Lancer won't be nice to me if I'm late again." Danny started walking towards the edge of the roof, and waited for Sam and Tucker so he could get them off the roof.

Both of them were standing by his side within seconds. "Danny you know we are here for you man, if there is anything you need to talk about you can talk to us." Tucker said

Danny looked at Tucker, and half smiled. "Thanks Tuck, but we need to get to class." Instead of Danny holding out his hands he just put his hands on his waist making holes for them to grab onto his arms. He pushed off the ground again but not with so much power this time, they landed on the ground in seconds, and there was a bright light from behind Sam and Tucker. Danny emerged in his human form. Leading the group to class he continued to think about that nightmare.

"Hey Danny are we still having that movie night at my house tonight?" Sam asked bringing Danny back to the present.

"Um, my parents wanted to talk to me after school, sorry guys. I can't make it this weekend. Maybe next weekend if I'm not late for curfew again."

"Oh that's ok, Tuck and I can just bowl or something." Sam sounded a little disappointed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it dude, we've only been planning this for months." Tucker said jokingly.

"I'm sorry guys I can't control how my parents punish me, and it's not like I can just disobey them, then I'll get into more trouble."

"Well you have been lying to them for a month about your powers." Tucker mentioned.

Danny glared at him "That's different Tuck and you know that. If my parents knew I was half ghost, they would tear me apart atom by atom and run tests and experiments on me."

"You don't know that for sure Danny."

"Sam these are my parents we are talking about, one mention of a ghost and they go crazy."

Sam decided not to argue with him. The trio arrived in class before anybody else including Lancer. Danny took his seat in his normal spot in the back row Sam sat next to him, and Tucker on his other side. Danny put his head on his desk and sighed. The bell for students to get class rang. The classroom started to fill with students.

"Well if it isn't Fenturd and his geeky friends." A familiar voice said.

Danny didn't need to look up to know who it was, he kept his head down, and he didn't feel like getting picked on by Dash today.

"Leave him alone." Sam said defensively.

Dash chuckled "Got your girlfriend picking your fights now Fentonino?

Danny raised his head and look straight into Dash's eyes. "I'm not in the mood today Dash. Leave me alone."

Dash's face went blank and he turned around and sat down in his seat.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny in amazement. "How did you do that Danny?" Sam asked in amazement. Danny looked at Sam and she noticed his eyes were green. "You used your powers on him?" She whispered.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, and I didn't feel like possessing him." Danny explained.

"That's not good Danny."

"Sa-" Before Danny could finish he was interrupted by Lancer.

"Settle down class, we have a new student, her name is Kira Masters."

Danny shot his eyes to the front of the classroom and there stood a girl about his age with light blue eyes, and blond hair. She was wearing a hoodie, obviously too big for her, and leggings with black winter boots, that had black fuzz at the top. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked back at him catching his green eyes, he looked away but when he looked back, she too had the same colored green eyes he just had. He stared in amazement, and he watched her blink and her eyes changed from green to her sky blue. His face went blank.

"Now I expect you all to be very friendly to Kira, she just transferred from Wisconsin, and this is her first school. She was home-schooled before coming here." Mr. Lancer looked around the class. "Looks like the only seat left is in front of Mr. Fenton, please take your seat Ms. Masters."

She walked pasted everyone and took her seat in front of Danny, before Mr. Lancer could speak again, she turned around and looked right into Danny's eyes. "Hi Danny, I finally get to meet you in person." She turned back around and listened to Mr. Lancer.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny shared the same expressions on their face confused, and curious.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, Just Kira._**

 **For those of you reading this story here is Chapter 2, i hope you like it. Since i didn't update as soon as i would have liked to i have a surprise for you guys near the end. I hope it will have you hanging off the edge of your seats. Please enjoy and comment if you want to. XD! Now start the story.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **v**

Mr. Lancer has started class as Kira turned back around. Danny, Sam, and Tucker continued to look at Kira in a confused gaze.

"Is there something more interesting than my class Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked as he approached Danny's desk.

"No Mr. Lancer, I was just daydreaming." Danny replied shaking his head and looking forward.

"If you want to daydream I suggest you do that on your own time, not during my class." Mr. Lancer walked back up to the front and continued to teach. Before long the bell rang for their next class to start. Danny had this class alone, but he would see Tucker, and Sam at lunch. He soon found himself sitting at their usual lunch table waiting for his friends to join him, he hadn't touched his food yet, he just poked at it.

"It's not going to come alive if you continue poking at it." Tucker sat down in front of him, closely followed by Sam.

Danny half smiled, but continued to poke at his lunch.

Sam looked at him "Danny you have to eat something. Did you even eat breakfast this morning?" She asked concerned.

Danny just shook his head, and put down his fork. He slid his food away from him and put his head on the table.

"Dude what has gotten into you today? It's like you're not you." Tucker said.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong. He had a nightmare last night." Kira walked up behind them sitting next to Danny.

"Danny lifted his head up and looked at her with his green eyes. "How did you know that I had a nightmare last night? Are you stalking me or something?"

Kira giggled "Your powers aren't going to work on me Daniel, and I guess stalking is a bit far, but kinda yeah." She took one bite of her food, and looked around the school. "You have such a nice town here it's beautiful.

"Hey! I asked you a question, answer me." Danny was now standing up and his body started to glow.

"Danny calm down your going to give up your secret if you don't control your anger." Sam was at his side within seconds trying to get him to calm down, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh please you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." Kira taunted.

Danny shrugged Sam's hands off his shoulders and walked over to Kira now only showing his green eyes. "What do you mean I couldn't hurt you? You don't even know what I'm capable of."

Kira simply looked at Danny's figure, and chuckled. "You're so tiny that even a baby could take you down." She returned to her food. Before Danny could retaliate with a comeback, he was pushed down to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Fenturd." Dash said as he walked up to Kira.

"What do you want loser?" She asked annoyed.

Tucker rushed over to Danny and helped him up off the ground. "Come one dude lets go somewhere else and eat our lunch."

"Paulina wanted me to invite you to be part of our club." Dash explained.

"And why would she want someone like me joining her group?"

"She saw you picking on Fenturd, any new kid who is willing to pick on Fenturd and his geek squad on their first day is born to be in our club." Dash said with pride.

"So if Paulina wants me in her club why doesn't she come ask me herself?"

"Umm…Because-" Dash couldn't think of a reason why.

"Great dash is recruiting people again, like they need more people in the A-Listers gang." Danny scoffed and headed outside, followed by the other two.

"Exactly as I thought, she's too chicken to come talk to me herself. Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters of business to take care of." Kira threw away the remaining of her food and went outside.

"Well fine don't be part of the popular kids. It's your loss." Dash ran back to Paulina and told her the news.

Kira caught up with the trio. "Hey, wait up guys."

Danny spun around on his heel, and was face-to-face with Kira. "Listen I don't know who you are or where you came from but stop bugging me. I have no idea who you are and frankly I don't care." He turned back around and continued to walk to a tree.

Kira stopped walking and looked at Danny, she lowered her head and whispered. "I guess you don't want to learn about your powers, if that's what you want, for me to leave you alone, then I will." She looked back up at Danny. "Goodbye Danny." She turned around and started to walk back into the school.

"Geesh Danny that was a little harsh. Don't you think you could have let her down nicer?" Sam asked as she watched Kira walk away.

Danny sighed and ran after Kira grabbing her shoulder, and spun her around on her heels. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rude. I've just had a bad morning." Danny looked into her eyes, and she returned the favor.

"It's ok Danny, that's why I'm here." She blushed a little and looked into his eyes again. "You have beautiful eyes Danny. Even your other side."

Danny blinked. "How do you know about my powers?"

"That's for another day of explaining. I think your friends deserve to know about the nightmare you had last night." Kira was peering behind Danny and could see the anger in Sam's face.

"Wait how do you know about my nightmare?" Danny asked confused wanting answers.

"I know I have a lot to explain, but today isn't the day for answers." Kira turned back around and left without another word.

"What's her deal?" Sam asked in disgust.

Danny turned around and looked scared.

"Danny? What's wrong? What did she say to you?" Sam sounded worried.

"She knows." He simply said.

"What do you mean man, she knows what?" Tucker asked.

"Guys she knows about my powers, and the nightmare I had last night." Danny was frozen and couldn't move.

"You had a nightmare last night? Danny why didn't you tell us?" Sam was starting to sound like his mother.

"I was going to, but Kira didn't give me the opportunity to." As Danny finished his sentence the bell for class to start rang. Danny looked at the school then turned to the rest of his friends.

"We better go Danny, you don't want to get grounded again." As tucker started walking into the school Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Perfect just what I need a stupid ghost. Cover me guys, I'm going ghost."

Sam and Tucker stood in front of him and there was a bright light behind the two friends, within seconds Danny was airborne looking for the ghost. "I don't see anything guys. Do you see anything down there?" Danny asked confused.

"I don't see anything on my side." Sam exclaimed.

"Nothing over here Danny, maybe it was a false alarm." Tucker suggested looking at his PDA ghost tracker, which only showed Danny's energy.

Danny landed turning back to normal. "There is no point in going back to class is half way over."

Sam looked at Danny. "So let's go back to my house, my parents don't get home till later."

"I think it would be better if we went to mine, plus if my parents figure out I went anywhere besides school and home they would kill me, but thanks for the offer Sam." Danny politely rejected her offer. "We should go before we get caught." He held out his hands just like this morning. Both Sam, and Tucker glanced at his hands. "Guys come on I'm not going to crush them this time, I promise." Both of them took his hands, and Danny changed back into his ghost form, and pushed off the ground. Within a couple minutes the three of them were safe inside Danny's room.

"So want to tell us about your nightmare Danny?" Sam asked as she sat on his bed.

Danny sat next to her and nodded.

 ** _-Five minutes later-_**

"I wouldn't be able to sleep if I had a nightmare that bad." Tucker said as he spun around in Danny's chair.

"Yeah it was pretty scary. I just don't know if I'm going to tell my parents about my powers yet. Jazz found out by accident and I know she won't tell them no matter how bad she wants to." Danny could hear the phone ringing in the background but he ignored it. A few moments later and he heard the front door close.

"DANIEL JACK FENTON!"

Danny's eyes went wide and he gulped. "You guys better go, my mom never says my full name unless I'm in big trouble." Danny threw a ladder out his window for his friends to escape. Sam and Tucker carefully climbed down the ladder, and as soon as they were safely on the ground Danny quickly pulled the ladder back up and closed his window, just in time for his mom to open his door.

"Daniel Fenton, why didn't return to school after lunch today?" Maddie asked. Danny could tell she was mad. The last time she used his full name was when he broke a very important vase a couple years ago.

"Mom I can explain." Danny looked at his mom with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes Danny, you are in a heap of trouble. You keep missing your curfew, and you're skipping school so often that your grades are starting to slip." Maddie walked towards her son waiting for answers.

Danny couldn't think of what to say. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Danny is there something that I need to know about? Are you being bullied at school?" Maddie now sounded concerned. She has never seen Danny speechless, he was always ready to tell his parents everything. She thought back to that last month and she realized that's when Danny was starting to miss curfew and skip school. She walked over to him, and sat on his bed next to him, rubbing his back. "Listen Danny if there is something that you need to tell me, you can tell me anything. You are my son and I will love you no matter what."

Danny looked up at his mom, and he had a couple tears in his eyes. "Thanks mom. I've just been going through a lot lately and I came home early today, because I didn't feel very well."

"Oh Danny there is no reason to cry." She did the motherly thing and wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry if your father and I have been hard on your, we are just worried about you. You never talk to us anymore." She continued to look at Danny. "Tell you what, if you go back to school and get your work that you missed in class I'll let you go to that movie night with Sam, and Tucker."

"Are you sure? I thought I was grounded."

"You are, but you don't talk to me or your father about what's going, so you need someone to talk to."

Danny quickly hugged his mom. "Thanks mom I'll be home by curfew tonight I promise."

Maddie returned the hug, and chuckled. "Don't worry about curfew. If you want to spend the night at Tuckers you can, just let me know what you are going to do."

Danny nodded, and thanked his mom one more time before she left. Seconds after Maddie closed his door he called Sam.

"Hey Sam, my mom just let me off the hook. I'll be over soon." He hung up the phone and packed some movies into his backpack. He walked over to his window and turned into his ghost form, and took off towards the school before heading to Sam's.

Jazz was just about to open Danny's door when she heard him moving around. She wanted to talk to him about school. She cracked his door, and there he was standing in front of his window with his backpack on. _What is he doing?_ She thought. Before she could open the door and say his name a couple of silver rings appeared around her brother. Before long Danny was no longer standing in front of the window it was the ghost boy. Jazz stood there frozen unable to move. As she watched the ghost boy fly out the window she whispered to herself. "My brother is Danny Phantom?"

Danny stopped at the school and before he changed back into ghost form, he was stopped.

"Danny wait!"

He spun around, and saw Kira. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier today."

Danny looked confused.

"I was a little rude just barging in on you and your friends at lunch today. I wasn't invited to sit with you guys, I shouldn't have intruded."

Danny didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to accept my apology, I just felt the need to apologize for barging in. So I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology."

Kira smiled, and blushed. "Thanks Danny, all I want is to be your friend. We have a lot more in common than you think, but I can tell you have somewhere to be, so I'll let you go. See you on Monday Danny." Kira turned around and walked down the street without another word.

Danny wanted to follow her, but he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. He decided to forget about it, he was already late to the movie night. He walked to the side of the school building, looked around and changed into his ghost form. Within a couple minutes he was at Sam's house.


	3. Questions and Answers

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OR THE CHARACTERS, JUST KIRA.**_

 **WHATS UP GUYS? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. THE IDEAS JUST KEEP FLOWING OUT OF MY HEAD. THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINS EVERYTHING...I HOPE. IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AND SEE ANYTHING I DIDN'T COVER LET ME KNOW PLEASE. WELL I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I WILL POST CHAPTER 4 SOON, MAYBE CHAPTER 5, HOPEFULLY BEFORE THE END OF SUNDAY BTW THIS CHAPTER IS A LONG ONE BECAUSE OF ALL THE EXPLAINING. XD ANYWAYS WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET'S BEGIN.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **V**

Danny knocked on Sam's door and her dad answered.

"Hello Mr. Manson." Danny said as politely as he could adding a fake smile.

"Hello Daniel." Mr. Manson said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Before Danny could respond, Sam was behind her dad, trying to get him to move.

"Dad it's ok, it's not Danny's fault I came home early from school I promise."

Her dad went back into the house, without saying another word.

"Sorry he thinks that you made me come home early from school." Sam said with embarrassment in her voice.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda did Sam."

"Nah, I wanted to leave anyways." Sam was starting to blush a little.

"Hey what's taking so long? You're missing the movie Sam." Tucker said coming up behind her not knowing Danny was at the door.

Danny chuckled, and walked past Sam. "Chill out Tuck, the movie isn't going anywhere."

"Danny you made it. I thought you were grounded?" Tucker asked confused.

"Yeah you said your parents grounded you? How did you convince them to let you come?" Sam sounded confused.

"I didn't." Danny simply said.

"Wait what?" You didn't do puppy dog eyes, or the whole I'll be home on time gig?" Tucker asked surprised.

"Nope."

"Then how did your parents let you off the hook?" Sam asked

"I told my mom that I didn't feel well and that's why I came home early." Danny said

"But what about the other stuff, like your curfew?" Tucker asked.

"I just told her I've been under a lot pressure." Danny was trying not to tell them that he had cried in front of his mom. The last time Danny could remember crying was when his Grandfather had passed away, and that was a little bit after he met Tucker.

"Did you tell her you're secret?" Sam asked

"No, are you nuts? Let's go watch those movies." Danny said trying to change the subject.

"I agree." Tucker was at Danny's and put his arm around Danny's shoulder. The two of them walked down into Sam's basement.

"Tucker and I started the first movie already, I hope that's ok with you Danny."

"Its fine, you guys didn't know my mom would change her mind at the last minute." Danny said plopping down into a recliner.

Tucker sat next to him, while Sam started the movie again. The trio stayed up till 2 in the morning watching movies and laughing together, not a care in the world. When their last movie ended, Danny and Tucker left.

"We'll see you Monday Sam." Danny said

"See you Monday." She replied.

"Man I haven't seen you that happy since you got your powers Danny." Tucker said as they walked towards his house.

"I know. My powers just add to the stress of everything else. It's hard to keep my curfew, not to mention staying in school." Danny explained.

"Are your powers really that bad? They can't be I mean you get to become half ghost whenever you want to." Tucker responded trying to make it not look that bad.

"My powers aren't the problem, it's my parents. What if they found out Tuck? Who knows what they would do to me." Danny said with worry in his voice.

"But they're your parents, they should love you for who you are, not what you are." Tucker said.

"I know Tuck, but you know my parents just as well as I do, any mention of a ghost and they go nuts." Danny sighed not wanting to have this conversation.

Tucker took the hint and stopped talking. Moments later they arrived at Tuckers house. Tucker unlocked his front door, and his dad was sitting in the living room.

"Dad you didn't have to wait up for me."

"I wasn't going to, but your mother insisted, I see you brought Danny with you."

"Hi Mr. Foley."

"Hello Danny."

"I hope it's not a bother that I'm staying the night, I need a break from my parents, and I'll be gone before breakfast tomorrow morning." Danny said.

"It's no bother at all, it's a pleasure to have you over. You're welcome anytime, and don't worry about leaving early tomorrow. We'd love to have you for breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Foley."

"No problem. Now I'm off to bed. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Mr. Foley."

Mr. Foley walked up the stairs and the boys could hear him shut his bedroom door behind him.

Tucker yawned. "We should get to bed." He started to walk upstairs.

Danny just nodded and followed Tucker to his room. When they got there, Tucker pulled out some blankets and pillows for Danny to sleep on, he then plopped onto his own bed and was asleep within seconds. Danny made his bed, and laid in it. He had a hard time getting to sleep, but within a few minutes of thoughts buzzing around in his head, He fell asleep.

"Jack where did you go with that Fenton slicer?" Maddie called out.

"Right on the table Maddie." Jack hollered back.

She turned around and there it was on the table, she picked it up and walked towards a different table. "Now where to begin?"

Danny walked over to where Maddie was and saw himself on the table, not his human form he saw Danny Phantom strapped to the table, struggling to get free.

Maddie gave out a soft chuckle. "Those restraints are ghost proof, you're not going anywhere."

Danny went up to the table and looked at his ghost self.

"Help me please I don't deserve this. I'm the good guy. Please get me out of here." The ghost part of him said.

Danny couldn't help it, he unbuckled the restraints, and freed the ghost.

"Danny why did you do that? It took your father and me hours to catch him."

"I'm sorry mom I had to, you were about to dissect me."

Maddie scoffed. "Dissect you, why would we ever do that, Danny your our son."

Danny closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Because mom. That's me." As soon as he said these words the ghost part of him came flying through the ceiling, and went right into his body. Danny lurched forward, and fell to his knees. When he got back up his hair was snow white and his eyes were glowing green. He looked at his mom.

"I'm the ghost boy mom. I'm Danny Phantom." He said standing proud.

"GHOST!"

"Jack wait." Maddie stepped in front of Danny to protect him. "That's our son."

"Maddie he must have played his mind tricks on you. I'll protect you." Jack gently moved Maddie to the side pointing the Fenton Slicer at Danny.

"Say goodbye ghost kid."

Danny looked at his father, and without speaking he returned to his human form. "Mom's right. I'm the ghost boy dad."

Jack dropped the device he was holding and stared at Danny speechless.

"Danny why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked

"I was scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I was afraid you guys wouldn't love me anymore."

"Oh Danny we will always love you, no matter what."

Danny half smiled and turned back into his ghost form. Before he could leave there was a bright light coming behind Maddie, within moments Danny was gone.

"Danny? Where did you go?" Maddie said worriedly.

"You mean the ghost kid? He's in here mom." Jazz was standing behind her father holding the Fenton thermos.

Maddie turned around and grabbed the thermos from Jazz's hands. "Jasmine how could you? That was your brother."

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. _Another nightmare?_ He thought, he looked at Tuckers clock and it read 5:00am. Danny sighed, and closed his eyes with no intention of falling asleep, he let his thoughts keep him awake. Before too long the sun had rose, and he could hear Tuckers parents talking downstairs. Danny didn't feel like eating any breakfast so he waited till Tucker woke up, which wasn't long, after the smell of bacon reached his room.

Tucker sat up in his bed and stretched. "Nothing like a good night's sleep." He looked down at Danny. "You're already up?"

"Yeah I've been up for a while. Listen Tuck I appreciate your parents inviting me to breakfast, but I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure dude? They cooked enough food." Tucker explained as he got out of bed and walked towards his door.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll txt ya later Tuck." Danny picked up his bedding and set it on Tuckers bed. Putting his backpack on, he changed into his ghost form, and went out the window. A couple minutes passed and he was inside of his room. He changed back into his human form, and laid on his bed.

There was a knock on his door. "Danny are you home? I need to talk to you about something." It was Jazz.

Without thinking he opened his door. "What do you want Jazz?" He walked back to his bed.

Jazz shut the door behind her. "Danny is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, what are you my mom?"

"Danny I know you are Danny Phantom."

Danny froze. _How could she possibly know? I've been careful around the house since I got my powers._ He looked at Jazz. "I'm not the ghost boy Jazz, you're crazy?"

"Danny don't lie to me I saw you change yesterday, before you left."

Danny continued to look at her. "How did you see me change?" He wasn't going to fight it anymore, he figured she would keep bugging him until he told her.

"I didn't mean to see you, I needed to ask you a question about school, and I opened your door to see if you were home, and I saw you change." Jazz explained calmly.

"You were spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying Danny, I didn't mean to see anything."

Danny didn't respond

"I won't tell mom and dad I promise, but Danny I'm here if you need me." Jazz stood up. "By the way someone came to see you this morning. I told them you weren't home, they asked me to give you this note." She put the note on his bed and left.

Danny didn't pick up the note right away, he was still processing what had just happened. Jazz knew his secret, the same sister who used the thermos on him in his dream last night, or rather early this morning. He picked up the note and unfolded it.

Danny, I told you that I would explain everything to you, and I plan to do just that. Meet me at Park near the school at 12pm today, I'll explain everything. I Promise. Oh and come alone please. I have something I want to show you.

-Kira M.

Danny looked at his clock and it read 11:30. He contemplated going to meet Kira at the park, after a couple minutes he changed into his ghost form and left. When he arrived at the park, he changed behind a tree, as he emerged from the tree he noticed the park was empty. He looked for Kira, but didn't see her. He took out his phone and saw that it was 11:59 am. _I guess I'm, a minute early._

"I didn't think you would show up."

Danny looked over to where the voice was coming from and he saw Kira, but today she was wearing something totally different. She was wearing a bright red dress, it has cap sleeves and it came down to her knees. Her hair was also different instead of down it was curly, and not to mention her eyes today they were a deep sea blue, a little darker than Danny's but not by much.

"Is something wrong?" She asked approaching him.

Danny shook his head unaware he was staring at her. "No nothing is wrong, now why did you want to meet me here?" He asked walking over to the fountain to sit down.

Kira followed him sitting next to him. "I wanted to meet you here because I knew the park would be empty for our conversation.

Danny didn't interrupt her.

"I'm just surprised you actually showed up." Shae said again.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Because of the way you were treating me yesterday." She replied.

"I only treated you that way because you know everything about me, even about my other half, and I know nothing about you."

"Well that is going to change, after today you'll know everything, but I have no idea where to start."

"Why don't you start by telling me why you came from Wisconsin." Danny suggested

"Ok." Kira took a deep breath. "I came to Amity Park to get away from Vlad Masters."

"You were living with Vlad?" Danny stood up and looked at her. "How can I know that you're not here to hurt me?" Danny only had one encounter with Vlad since his powers, and he had tried to get rid of Danny, he was also Danny Phantoms arch nemesis being that Vlad Plasmius and Vlad Masters were the same person. Vlad is a halfa like Danny, only he has had his powers for 20 years, unlike Danny who has his for a month. Vlad Plasmius is Danny Phantoms arch nemesis.

"Danny just calm down, and let me explain." She looked at Danny with puppy dog eyes.

Danny shat back down, and looked at her. "How can I trust you?"

"You're just going to have to let me explain. Please I need to or Vlad could find us both and destroy us."

Danny looked confused. "Destroy? Why would he want to destroy me?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain."

Danny nodded letting her continue.

"Well the reason I came to Amity Park was to warn you. Vlad has been planning to take away your ghost half and use it for bad purposes."

"What bad purposes? "

"I don't know. I left before I found out what they were."

"Why were you living with Vlad in the first place? Don't you have parents?"

Kira looked down, and started to breathe slowly. "No, I don't, at least I don't think I do, I mean I know I have parents because I had to be born somehow, but I have never met them."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Danny started to apologize.

"Don't apologize Danny, I know why they gave me up, but I'll explain that later. Vlad found me when I was a baby, and he took me in. He never enrolled me in school because he to hid me from the world, he hired people to come to his mansion and teach me what I needed to learn for school."

"What does this have to do with me?" Danny asked.

"Well as I was growing up I would occasionally sneak into Vlad's lab where he spent most of his time, the times when he didn't know I was there I would hear him talking about some guy name Jack Fenton, and a woman Maddie Fenton. He would always talk about how Maddie should have been his not Jack's. Then about a month later I would hear him talk about you. He kept saying how you were always going to get in his way unless he took care of you. He never mentioned how you would get in his way but one day I had the courage to ask him about you. He told me you were a halfa like him."

"So that's how you know about my powers?"

"Yes and No. I know about your powers because I am also a halfa."

Danny's eyes went wide. "You're- you're a halfa?" Danny couldn't believe what he just heard. "How can that be? The only people that are halfa's are Vlad and I."

"That's what Vlad said when I first figured out I had powers. He started to train me on how to use them, he even sometimes used you as an example when you got your powers."

Danny shook his head. "How do I know you are telling the truth, and not trying to gain my trust by telling me something like this?"

"If you still don't believe me I can show you." Kira stood up and instead of a bright light and rings showing up, there was a quick flash of light and she was floating inches above Danny. Her jumpsuit looked a lot different than Danny's in places where his was black, hers was white, and in places where his was white, hers was black. Her eyes were still green, but her hair was not white, not even grey. It was a glittering silver, with blue fiery streaks throughout it. The symbol on her chest wasn't a P encircled in a D, of course, it was the same style, but there was a capital D inside the D vas a hidden V. "See I'm just like you and Vlad."

"Are you crazy? We are in broad daylight, people will see you." Danny started to look around and no one was around.

"Don't worry Danny, no one can see me unless I want them to. It's one of the powers I have."

"Is it like going invisible?" He asked curiously.

"Kinda, but I can do both. When I actually go invisible no one can see me, but this power only the people I want to see me can see me."

Danny had a quick flashback to yesterday when his ghost sense went off and they didn't find anything. "Were you spying on my friends and me yesterday?"

Kira sat down and nodded. "I had to make certain you were a halfa like me."

"What the green eyes and green glowing of my body didn't give it away?" Danny said annoyed.

"Well yeah, but I had to be for sure that it wasn't just a genetic thing, plus I wanted to see what your ghost sense looked like."

"You can see that too? I thought I was the only one who could see it."

"Yeah I can. I can also let people see my ghost sense, but mine is a different color than Vlad has ever seen."

"What color is it?" Danny asked.

"Let me show you." She touched Danny's shoulder, and he had changed into his ghost form, right after that happened his ghost sense went off, he looked at Kira and hers went off. Danny gasped. Kira let go of his shoulder and he was back to normal.

"Your ghost sense is black?" Danny's mind was blown.

"Yeah it scares me because my ghost sense is the only black ghost sense out there, that I know of."

"Wait how why did I turn into my ghost form when you touched me?" He asked

"Because if I touch someone who has ghost powers I can make them do what I want without over shadowing them. It's one of the things I have taught myself."

"How long have you had your powers?" Danny stood up once more.

"I've had them since I can remember. I think I was born with them. But that's another reason I ran away from Vlad, I found out he had been taking blood from me to experiment with. He wanted to know what I was capable of and how long I have had my powers."

"How is that possible? If you were born with them you would have had to be half dead when you were born."

"I know, I've been trying to find out how long I've had my powers but every time I get a lead I lose it."

Danny sat back down, and looked at Kira. He put his hand on her hand. "I'll help you Kira."

Kira looked up at Danny. "You will?"

Danny shook his head. "If I help you could you teach me how to control my powers better?"

"Of course Danny." She blushes a little. "Thanks for trusting me, and letting me explain everything."

"No problem Kira, who else are you supposed to trust?"

That was the first time Danny had said Kira's name since they met. Her cheeks went rosy red and she changed back to her human form. "That's why I came here."

Danny looked at his phone. "I'd better get going, my parents are going to wonder why I didn't come home from Tuckers."

"Have you told them yet?"

"No, and I don't think I want to."

"But why? They are your parents, they should accept you no matter what."

"Kira you don't know my parents like I do."

"Ok, well when and if you decide to tell them I'll be here for you Danny."

Danny didn't say anything he just stood up and changed into his ghost form, he looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you Monday Kira." With that said he kicked off the ground leaving Kira in the park.


End file.
